


Treading

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1283260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean takes Castiel skinny dipping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treading

“Dean, I don’t really think this is wise.”

Castiel’s arms are wound tight over his torso, muscles in his shoulders jumping and twitching in the cool night air. Dean watches as he shifts his weight from foot to foot, nude save for the light boxers resting on his waist.

He smiles. “Cas, it’s basically necessary to the human experience.”

Dean receives a raised brow in response. “I don’t really see how jumping into frigid water stark naked is a necessary component of my humanity.” He unfolds his arms, letting them dangle at his sides.

Okay, maybe it’s not. But it’s necessary to Dean. He rolls his eyes before stepping up to his friend, looking towards his boxers with what he hopes is convincing zeal. Castiel sighs before tucking his thumbs under the hem, and sliding them down his legs in one swift movement.

Dean only catches a brief glance of dark curls before he turns back to the water.

“All right,” Dean mutters, coughing to hide the way his voice has gone rough. He quickly kicks off his own boxers, pushing them to the edge of the small dock before peering back to Cas. “Ready?”

He watches the angel nod before taking a hesitant step in Dean’s direction. After a brief pause, Dean reaches out for his arm, tugging him close before grinning wide.

“On 3…2…1… Jump!” He leaps into the air, hand wrapped around Castiel’s wrist as he jumps into dark water.

The water is cool against his skin, but not unpleasant. He holds his breath, surveying the lake from underwater. He sees reeds, algae, and small fish scampering away from their oppressive presence.

It’s only when he turns that he catches sight of the long, pale expanse of Castiel’s body. A nice pair of legs, strong and toned as they kick towards the surface; the curve of a sculpted ass bowing out from a lean waistline.

Dean knows he shouldn’t be looking, God knows he knows. But he can’t tear his eyes away.

He hastily scrambles to the surface, suddenly aware of the tightness in his lungs. Bright moonlight and a starry sky are the first images he spots, fervent gasps tearing from his lungs as he searches for his angel.

“Humans can only withstand two and a half minutes underwater without sustaining severe head trauma.”

The raspy voice does all kinds of things to Dean’s body. He turns, finding Castiel smiling at him from under a heavy mop of soaked dark hair. His eyes are bright, almost glimmering in the dark. Dean quickly paddles over, reservations regarding boundaries be damned.

“Yeah, well.” Dean almost laughs as he bumps into Castiel. “We don’t exactly qualify as ordinary, dude.”

Castiel huffs in agreement before splashing his hands over the water. His smile reveals it all; for all of his millions of years spent surveying Earth and humanity, he sure is eager to splash about like a moron.

Well, a really muscular, really old, and genius moron.

Dean finds himself joining, however. He splashes at Castiel, dives into the reeds, scares fish. Castiel giggles when a fish nibbles at his toes, grins when Dean yelps as a water snake passes over his shin.

He places his hands on Dean’s hips when he drifts close.

It’s not like Dean planned it or anything. He really didn’t. It’s just… Castiel is warm. He’s warm in that way so few people are and Dean finds that he can’t help but swim up to the man, can’t help but wrap his hands around his biceps.

Still, Castiel is the one that kisses him.

Dean doesn’t expect the soft texture of his lips, the rasp of his mostly shaven stubble as he tilts his head this way and that. Hell, he doesn’t expect that Castiel knows how to kiss. Not that he’s objecting, because he isn’t. Instead, he finds himself answering his pushes with pulls, his initiation with acceptance.

When Castiel pulls away, he looks almost comically befuddled.

“Dean,” he breathes, thumbs soft over Dean’s skin. His nose is mere inches from Dean’s, the air between them warm with their mingled breath.

“Cas,” Dean echoes, sliding his hands from Castiel’s arms to his face. It feels right, being so close. He lets a smile bloom on his features before raising a brow. “You okay?”

Castiel nods jerkily, chin slapping against the water. “I believe it would be wise to return to the bunker,” he murmurs, hands sliding from Dean’s hips to the small of his back. Dean wants them to sink lower, for him to grab at what Dean is so ready to give. But he knows Cas never would.

“Yeah, all right.”

Dean pulls away.

“I didn’t mean that as a rejection.”

The words stop Dean in his retreat, his hands frozen atop Castiel’s wrists. He wants so desperately to believe, to accept. It is Cas, after all. He steadies himself, rolling his shoulders before lifting his eyes back to Castiel’s.

“What do you mean?” he asks, already knowing the answer when Castiel’s cheeks go scarlet in the dim lighting. “What do you want, Cas?”

He watches as Castiel’s eyes dart from his face to the water, surveying the teeming life below their kicking feet. He feels him drift closer, feels his hands slide over the swell of his ass almost timidly before Dean nods his assent. That it’s _okay_ for Castiel to want this. To want this with him.

Nonetheless, he’s surprised when Castiel answers him so blatantly. Warm lips are upon his once more, a hint of desperation creeping into the kiss as Castiel’s tongue slides over Dean’s lower lip almost teasingly before he’s pulling away again, eyes wild and bright.

“I want _you_ , Dean.”


End file.
